Glazing agents that are not ready to use are known from, e.g., EP 205,195. According to this reference, a glazing agent can be provided comprising a homogenized emulsion of a protein, an edible oil, water and a thin-boiling starch. The thin-boiling starch is applied in order to regulate the viscosity of the emulsion.
However, the keepability of such a glazing agent was not sufficient. Although this keepability could be increased by drying the glazing agent, the resulting product was no longer ready to use.
Therefore, we have performed a study in order to find a glazing agent that:
is ready to use; PA1 has the required spreadability, i.e. viscosity; PA1 shows good keepability. PA1 1-25 wt. %, preferably 5-15 wt. %, of a liquid vegetable oil; PA1 5-15 wt. %, preferably 8-11 wt. %, of casein or one of its salts; PA1 0.005-10 wt. % of an emulsifier, preferably 0.01-1.0 wt. % of an emulsifier, in particular one selected from the group of fatty acid monoglycerides and diglycerides from C.sub.14 -C.sub.22, preferably saturated and/or unsaturated C.sub.16 -C.sub.18 fatty acids; PA1 0.1-8.0 wt. % of a composition giving a browning upon heating, preferably a Maillard-type reaction, such as lactose, or a milk product containing lactose, amounts of 0.3-3 wt. % being preferred, while suitable milk products are skimmed milk powder or buttermilk powder; PA1 balance: water PA1 1. making a dough, moulding and proofing it; PA1 2. coating it with glazing agent; PA1 3. baking of fresh product. PA1 1. making a dough and moulding it; PA1 2. coating it with glazing agent; PA1 3. baking of fresh product. PA1 1. making a dough, moulding and proofing it; PA1 2. coating it with glazing agent; PA1 3. freezing of the coated product; PA1 4. frozen storage: 3 weeks; PA1 5. baking of the frozen product without thawing. PA1 1. making a dough and moulding it; PA1 2. coating of the dough with glazing agent; PA1 3. freezing of the coated dough; PA1 4. frozen storage: different periods; PA1 5. thawing of the frozen, coated dough; PA1 6. proofing of the product of 5); PA1 7. baking of the product of 6). PA1 1. making a dough and moulding it; PA1 2. coating it with glazing agent; PA1 3. freezing of the dough; PA1 4. frozen storage: different periods; PA1 5. thawing; PA1 6. baking of the coated, thawed, frozen dough.